Integrated circuit (IC) structures such as transistors continue to scale to smaller dimensions to provide smaller dies and devices with greater performance. Currently, some IC structures such as, for example, bit array structures of magnetic random access memory (MRAM) may include magnetic material that is lithographically patterned and removed by etch to define boundaries of the magnetic material in the MRAM. However, difficulties may arise in defining boundaries of the magnetic material with nanometer-scale precision using current patterning techniques such as, for example, reactive ion etch owing to damaging effects of such etch and/or difficulty in volatilizing magnetic materials.